Clay Guida vs. Robbie Peralta
The first round began. Peralta lands a leg kick. And another. And another hard one. Peralta lands a jab and another. Guida tries a double. 4:00. Peralta defends well. Guida lifts and slams him, crowd cheers. "Up up up up up up!" Peralta stands to the clinch. Guida working a double. Crowd chanting Guida. Slams Peralta on his face. Crowd explodes. Half-guard. Short rights from Guida. Crowd chants Guida. Taking the back, one hook, rights under. 2:00. A few lefts and a left elbow. Peralta stands. Guida dumps him back down. 1:00. Hard knees to the legs. 35. No hooks. Cut on Peralta's forehead from the earlier faceplant apparently. He stands. 10 seconds. R1 ends, 10-9 Guida. "You're a veteran, this kid's too young," they told Guida, he does his signature burp. "Double jab, down the middle." They told Peralta, "sprawl and brawl, it's either you on the feet or him on the ground, uppercut." R2 began. Crowd chanting Guida already. Guida lands a one-two. And a leg kick. Eats a counter right hook. Gets a beautiful double to guard. Someone's bleeding, Guida is apparently, from something. Peralta working to stand. He does. Guida thinking double. 4:00. Peralta with left elbows to the body. Guida trying a single. Stann calls for a referee separation. Guida knees the leg. Guida chant. Peralta defends another double well. And a single now. 3:00. Ref breaks them up, Guida kept trying to go for a single, ref forces him to let go. Peralta lands a right uppercut and a leg kick, defends a double. Guida gushing blood. Working that double still. 2:00 as Peralta stuffs it finally. Peralta knees the body. Guida working a single. Ugh. Tries another. Ref breaks them up. 1:00. Cut over Guida's left eye. Peralta lands a leg kick. 35. Guida lands a counter right. And a leg kick. 15. Guida chant. Peralta lands a body kick, stuffs a double. R2 ends, 10-9 Peralta IMO, not giving points to Guida for lagging against the cage unsuccessfully, just can't. R3 began. Peralta lands a right and a big left hook. Guida lands a high kick. Guida lands a left to the body. 4:00. Guida got a nicely timed double. Peralta working to stand. Guida lifts him again and slams him in the center smartly. Half-guard. 3:00. Guida thinking arm triangle. Peralta scoots to the fence. Guida mounts working for that choke. Passing to a side loking for the choke, lost it, Peralta regains half-guard, eats a left elbow. Left shoulder strike. 2:00. Guida chant. Passes to side control, left elbow. Peralta gives up the back, works to stand. "Go Robbie!" He stands, defends a double. Three right elbows. Two more. Guida works a single. 1:00. Guida knees the leg. Guida slams Peralta. Side control. Knees the body twice. 30. 15. Peralta turtles up, stands defending a single, R3 ends, 10-9 Guida. 29-28 Guida, possibly 30-27. 30-27 UD. They shook hands and hugged. Wished everyone happy Easter. Called out Obama, said he hopes he's not out golfing. Supports wrestling as a sport. Congratulates Dos Anjos. "Don't forget the guy that gave you the titanium jaw. That's my strap." He said he wants to go back up to lightweight.